La magia de París
by Cristy1994
Summary: A falta de poco tiempo para que termine su condena y el Ministerio le devuelva su magia, Hermione decide llevarlo a pasar unos días en París. Está seguro de que eligió esa ciudad porque piensa que es mágica, pero para él la única magia que existe desde hace casi un año es el brillo de sus ojos. [Spin off de Mugglefied]


**NA :** Hoy os traigo un pequeño one shot un tanto especial. Se trata de un "spin off" del capítulo 44 de Mugglefied autorizado por la autora original de la historia. Mucha gente se quedó con las ganas de leer algo un poco más _explícito_ (me incluyo), así que decidí contactar con la autora y me dijo que no había problema con que escribiera esa parte que ella dejó a la imaginación de cada uno. Me da un poco de miedo publicarla porque quiero estar a la altura de esa bella historia, pero es todo lo que he conseguido escribir así que... bueno, aquí está :D

Quien no haya leído la traducción puede leer este OS igualmente, no hay que leer la historia original para entender esta.

* * *

 **La magia de París**

* * *

La luz de aquella brillante luna se reflejaba en el agua del Sena como si de su mejor espejo se tratase. Ambos caminaban lo suficientemente cerca del río como para apreciar los diferentes matices del agua, ahora en calma.

Hermione había estado evitando mirarlo a la cara desde que salieron del restaurante. París era una ciudad hermosa, pero sabía muy bien que el falso interés que ponía en ella en ese momento era más que evidente. Draco se había limitado a cogerla de la mano y a no hacer ningún comentario hasta que llegaron al hotel. Ella había rebuscado en el interior de su bolso durante unos segundos, pero sus temblorosas manos habían acabado tirando al suelo la tarjeta que abría la puerta de su habitación. Había hecho el amago de agacharse, pero Draco se le había adelantado y la había recogido antes que ella. Dedicándole una sonrisa que casi la deja sin aliento, la pasó por la ranura y le sostuvo la puerta abierta para que pasara.

Hermione caminó dentro con torpeza hasta quedar a un par de pasos de la cama de sábanas blancas perfectamente hecha.

No se dio la vuelta para encararlo. En lugar de eso cerró los ojos y luchó contra sí misma para mantener su respiración a raya… aunque no estaba muy segura de estar consiguiéndolo en absoluto.  
Draco se dio cuenta de eso. Sus hombros subían y bajaban casi con violencia, y una de sus manos sujetaba su bolso contra ella como si temiera que fuera a perderlo en cualquier momento.

No había razón alguna para temer nada en ese instante.

Hermione dio un pequeño respingo cuando Draco se acercó sigilosamente a donde estaba y le apartó el pelo hacia un lado con delicadeza. Con los ojos aún cerrados lo sintió agacharse un poco para llegar a la altura de su cuello, donde sus fríos labios empezaron a deslizarse suavemente dejando un rastro de deseo que la hizo estremecer. Al cabo de unos minutos su acelerada respiración consiguió acompasarse al ritmo de sus besos, lentos y cuidadosos sobre su piel. Fue cuando su cuerpo empezó a relajarse que el asa de su bolso resbaló por su hombro hasta caer al suelo. El golpe la trajo de nuevo a la realidad y fue entonces cuando recordó lo que había en su maleta.

—Tengo algo… —susurró, casi sin voz—. Tengo algo en el cuarto de…

Pero él no dejó que acabara la frase. Puso los dedos alrededor de sus brazos y los apretó lo suficiente como para no dañarla. Era como si no quisiera que se moviera ni un milímetro, como si no estuviera dispuesto a permitir que se alejara, aunque sólo fuera a ir a la habitación de al lado.

La intensidad de sus besos se fue incrementando en ese momento, así como su propio ritmo cardíaco. Parecían ir a la par… cada vez más y más rápido.

Su corazón pareció detenerse de repente cuando una de sus manos dejó de sujetarla para bajar la cremallera de su vestido. Contuvo el aliento cuando la tela de aquel vestido negro se deslizó por su cuerpo y cayó a sus pies. Su cuerpo quedó expuesto a su mirada en ese momento. Se pasó una nerviosa mano por el pelo antes de abrazarse a sí misma en un acto reflejo. Daba igual que estuviera de espaldas a él y que la ropa interior que llevara fuera la mejor que tenía, no terminaba de sentirse cómoda con su desnudez.

El sonido de más ropa cayendo al suelo tras ella la hizo estremecer. Ya no había vuelta atrás, y aunque la hubiera no quería retractarse de lo que había dicho antes. Quería hacerlo, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas pero… deseaba poder encontrar la confianza suficiente como para no sentirse tan cohibida.

Draco la sorprendió posicionándose frente a ella. Sus ojos capturaron su mirada y provocaron que contuviera el aliento al percatarse de su piel desnuda. Su torso firme y definido quedaba a la vista, y sólo unos boxers negros evitaban su completa desnudez.  
La tomó de la mano y repitió el caballeroso gesto que solía tener con ella a diario. Se la llevó a los labios y besó el dorso de la misma con dulzura. Luego la sostuvo entre sus dedos mientras la volvía a dejar a su costado y aprovechaba para mirarla con intensidad. Hacía tiempo que soñaba con ese momento. Lo ansiaba tanto que a menudo era el motivo de muchos de sus desvelos.

Hermione tragó saliva mientras lo veía morderse un labio con una excitación malamente contenida. Se quedó muy quieta cuando, después de un leve suspiro, sus manos se elevaron para tocar su cuerpo. Empezaron por su cuello. Las yemas de sus dedos apenas rozaban el vello de su piel, pero se sentía realmente intenso para ambos. Draco pasó a la parte de sus senos que no estaban cubiertos por el sostén, luego a su abdomen, cintura y caderas.

Y luego, un arrebato imprevisto. Draco la elevó del suelo, la cargó entre sus brazos y la besó frenéticamente mientras daba unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás hasta llegar a la cama. Cuando sus piernas desnudas se toparon con el colchón se sentó en él y la puso sobre sus piernas sin dejar de besar sus labios ni un momento.

Hermione sintió la excitación de Draco impactar en sus braguitas. Los latidos de su corazón se incrementaron entonces hasta tal punto que empezaron a doler dentro de su pecho. El ardor de su interior junto con los implacables besos de Draco empezó a hacerla sentir un poco mareada.

Él se separó un poco cuando notó que estaba empezando a hiperventilar. Le quitó el pelo de la cara y acarició su mejilla con los dedos para llamar su atención.

—Relájate amor —le susurró. Hermione se sujetó aún con más fuerza a su cuello, cerrando los ojos de nuevo—. ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? —preguntó entonces con voz calmada.

Ella no volvió a abrir los ojos para mirarlo. En lugar de eso apretó mucho los labios y asintió con la cabeza. El movimiento del chico fue tan suave que sólo se dio cuenta de que la había tendido en la cama cuando su cuerpo se hundió un poco en el colchón. Abrió los ojos para verlo inclinarse sobre ella y besar otra vez sus húmedos labios, esta vez de una manera más apaciguada que antes. La luz que entraba por la ventana iluminaba parcialmente su cuerpo mientras Draco se deslizaba hacia abajo por él, dejando un reguero de saliva y haciendo que todos sus sentidos se activasen en ese momento.

Sus dedos acariciaron el encaje de sus braguitas antes de tirar de ellas y sacárselas por los pies. Hermione no supo en qué parte de la habitación habían caído, pero tampoco le importó demasiado. Draco le había separado las piernas antes de inclinarse sobre su sexo y ahora sentía un repentino placer debido a la sensación de humedad que dejaba su lengua a su paso. Corrientes eléctricas recorrieron su cuerpo de lado a lado y le provocaron sutiles espasmos de placer. Tuvo que agarrarse a la almohada para intentar controlar aquella sensación de gozo que hacía que no pudiera evitar mover las piernas a cada lado de su cabeza. Draco pasó las manos por ellas para calmarlas, pero pronto empezó a tocar su clítoris mientras seguía empapando su intimidad con deseo. Hermione no pudo retener un gemido cuando un par de dedos se deslizaron un poco en su interior y salieron impregnados de su flujo. Draco pareció rugir de pura excitación mientras volvía a introducirlos, esta vez hasta el fondo y con más fuerza. Ella se movió, suspirando y deshaciendo la cama sobre la que se encontraban. Su roce incrementaba el deseo de su cuerpo hasta límites insospechados. Quería hacerlo, quería sentirlo compenetrándose con ella de la manera más íntima que podía imaginar. Estiró un brazo y enredó los dedos en su fina y rubia cabellera mientras lo miraba dándole placer con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos. Había tenido sus dudas sobre si lograría disfrutar del momento, pero no tuvo que esforzarse demasiado desde el momento en que él tomó la iniciativa. Ese instante se sentía tan natural, tan poco forzado… era como si llevaran haciéndolo durante años.

Draco levantó la cabeza y la miró en ese momento. Los dedos de su mano seguían mezclados en su pelo, pero él se incorporó y la tomó con cuidado. Besó la palma de su mano antes de dirigirla al interior de sus boxers. Su erección era tan pronunciada que Hermione se mordió un labio instintivamente. Tomó su miembro con un poco de reparo y empezó a masturbarlo suavemente, pero la vergüenza desapareció tan rápido como llegó la oscuridad de la noche. La habitación se sumió en una penumbra absoluta, solamente rota por la tenue luz de una farola lejana que se colaba indiscreta por la ventana. Ahora sólo podían verse la silueta, pero llegados a ese punto lo único que importaba era sentir el roce de sus cuerpos.

Draco se había quitado su única prenda de ropa interior y Hermione se había desabrochado el sostén. Él había abarcado sus senos con sus manos y había suspirado sobre sus labios en un gesto que había erizado el vello de la nuca de Hermione.

—Te amo —susurró Draco. Hermione se removió un poco bajo su cuerpo al sentir su sexo rozando su intimidad—. Te amo más de lo que he amado a nadie nunca.

Draco movió las caderas en ese momento y Hermione profirió un grito ahogado mientras lo sentía adentrarse dentro de ella. De repente estuvo en su interior. Ambos sexos latían de pura excitación, húmedos y candentes.

—Te amo —repitió Hermione entre jadeos.

Draco besó su boca en la oscuridad antes de presionar sus caderas con las manos para mantenerla clavada en el sitio. Se lamió los labios y salió de ella lentamente sólo para volver a penetrarla. Hacerle el amor a Hermione era una sensación más que agradable. Había fantaseado con ello muchas veces, pero jamás había llegado a imaginar ni una mínima parte de lo que realmente suponía tenerla ahí tumbada, completamente desnuda y toda para él. El calor que irradiaba su erección dentro de su cuerpo la hacía estremecer cada vez que volvía a entrar en ella. Le gustaba ser el motivo de sus gemidos, y él ya no imaginaba poder amar a otra persona que no fuera ella.

Besó cada centímetro de su piel, lamió sus labios y acarició su pelo. Estaban en París. La magia de aquella ciudad era indiscutible, pero nada podía hacer con el hechizo de aquellos ojos marrones. Hermione había conseguido sacar a relucir su lado más humano y ahora lo sentía brillar a su lado. Si un año atrás alguien le hubiera dicho que estaría en una habitación de hotel de París haciéndole el amor a Hermione seguramente hubiera hechizado a quien fuera y blasfemado un par de veces, pero ahora podía hacérselo durante toda la vida si ella quisiera. Porque París era una ciudad mágica, pero Hermione era una hermosa y nueva fantasía por descubrir, y él ya había pasado toda su vida rodeado de magia.

* * *

 **¿Me dejas un review? :D**  
 **Cristy.**


End file.
